Savin' Me
by Beckah Godric-Northman
Summary: 'Do you really want this' The brown haired vampire's head shot up and he gazed into her jade eyes. He thought about what he was going to do. "Would my death change anything? What will become of Eric if I do this?" Question after question ran through his head, he received his answer without even thinking. This beautiful being had saved him, but who was she? Probably Godric/OC.


**A.N I really don't know where this story is going. I started it at least a year ago and I have no idea where to go with it. if anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me. :o)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own True Blood, especially not Godric. :'( I only own the characters you don't recognise from the amazing show.**

**Sorry if any of the translations are incorrect, I used Google Translate. **

The Dallas skyline was a remarkable sight. Reds, oranges and purples blended together and created a beautiful horizon. Two figures stood stoic on one of the many high rise rooftops. Many people would go up there to watch the sunrise, but this meet was anything but happy. One of the figures was tall, had short blonde hair and cold grey eyes meanwhile, the other was quite short with deep blue eyes and brown hair. The tall man wore all black and the other wore all white. Black and white weren't normally seen together but these two men seemed to fit well brilliantly.

'Two thousand years is enough.' The shorter man said as he stared up at the much taller man.

The blonde shook his head in denial, 'I can't accept this, its insanity.'

'Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here.' The brown haired man known as Godric, looked at his progeny in pity. Eric still doesn't understand that human life is as much sacred as ours, He thought.

'But we are here.' Eric was adamant that his maker was wrong, he tried to make him see things they the way he used to.

'It's not right. We're not right.'

'You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death.'

Godric smiled a little, 'I told a lie, as it turns out.'

'I will keep you alive by force.' Eric snarled.

'Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?' Blue eyes locked onto slate grey as the men stared at each other for a moment. The stare wasn't romantic, it was respectful. Eric respected Godric and vice versa.

Eric tried a new tactic. He spoke in his native language, Swedish: 'Godric, don't do it.'

'There are centuries of faith and love between us.'

Eric knew he was getting nowhere and started sobbing softly, 'Please. Please. Please. Godric.'

'Father. Brother. Son. Let me go.' Godric pleaded.

'I won't let you die alone.' If Godric is going to be foolish, then so am I, Eric thought.

Godric glared at Eric and did the one thing he promised he would never do. 'Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you.'

Being a maker had some perks: they were able to order their progeny's and they would have no choice but to obey, they could sense where their child was at all times (much like a blood bond).

Eric sobbed louder and wiped his cheeks, this made blood smear all over his face. Giving Godric one last look of despair, Eric super sped off the roof to his hotel room. He knew he would never see his maker again, unless by some miracle.

As the sun rose above the horizon, Godric closed his eyes and waited for the burning to begin. Minutes later, a brighter light filled the ancient vampire's eyelids. Godric prepared for the excruciating pain. None came.

Confusion, perplexed, bewildered were all words that described how Godric was feeling.

For the first time in two thousand years, Godric could honestly say he was very confused. One eye of his slowly opened revealing a glossy blue orb. He opened both eyes wide. He could not believe what was standing in front of him.

A beautiful woman, around eighteen stood wearing a billowy light brown gown that seemed to float around her as if she were underwater. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulder, the tip reaching mid torso. Emerald eyes gazed at him in compassion. To top it all off, large white wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, they glistened in the slight breeze. The mysterious woman tilted her head curiously and opened her mouth to speak:

'Godric, what has become of you?' Her voice was as soft as Egyptian silk. Latin flowed from her lips effortlessly.

Godric near gaped at the woman. The old vampire suddenly noticed the sun was rising, he flinched slightly but not a single jolt of pain ran through him and he felt safe. This woman, whoever she was, seemed to be protecting him from the sun's deadly rays.

Godric changed internally. He now felt suspicious of this creature.

'Who are you?' Godric asked bluntly.

'I am Amara' Her soothing voice calmed him somewhat. Godric felt a familiar and strange energy pass through him, he nearly shivered in pleasure.

'What are you?' The sun's rays grew steadily brighter and more intense, Godric looked passed the creature and stared at the sun in awe.

For the first time in 2,000 years, Godric could finally feel the warm rays softly touch his pale skin. He tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. He could feel tears reach the surface but held them back. He felt amazing, so amazing that he almost forgot about the strange woman.

Amara stared at the ancient vampire with pity. Although he wasn't the oldest she had met, Godric certainly was the most human like.

The raven haired girl had used her powers to protect her charge. She was given Godric as a charge when he was first turned into a creature of the night. That was in the first century and she has watched him every single day since then. Amara was instructed to never interfere with the affairs of man, or vampires for that matter. She had watched as Godric killed mercilessly, savagely, as he fed from the unwilling and the innocent. However, despite all of this, Amara saw only a lost teenage boy whose innocence was taken far too young.

She was an angel. She was blessed with the power of the sun and the moon. She could use these elements however she desired, from creating fire to blocking harmful sun rays that would kill vampires to manipulating a werewolf's transformation. She was very powerful and by far her father's favourite. Although she was one of the younger angels, Amara was highly respected in Avalon (the home of angels and the final resting place for every creature). Amara was 15,000 years old. She witnessed the first vampires be created by her brother. Her older brother, Caius was cast from Avalon for the creation of the vampire species. The other angels wanted to rid the world of all night-walkers but her father, Apollus stood before them saying: 'They are but harmless creatures. If they are treated well, they can adapt to human life. We can all coexist' Her father has always stood by his statement even as more and more rogue vampires walked the earth.

Her brother was sent to live on earth as an immortal human. He had no powers; however, he could not die. He still to this day is at his prime age of twenty-five. Amara knew where her brother was at all times but she did not see him directly. She watched from the shadows as he got married, had children, attended their funerals. Then the process would start again. The younger sibling didn't understand why her brother didn't seek out another cast-out angel, someone who he could spend eternity with. Did he enjoy suffering?

The petite angel brought her attention back to the vampire who was basking in the warm sunlight.

'I am an angel'

Godric was startled so much that his fangs popped out with an audible 'click', he spun around as if to face an enemy. Godric was sure that if it were possible for him to blush, he would have. He continued to stare at the magnificent being. In all his time 'alive' he had not seen or even heard of angels. He lowered his head in respect and opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted.

'Do you really want this?'

The brown haired vampire's head shot up and he gazed into her jade eyes. He thought about what he was going to do. Would my death change anything? What will become of Eric if I do this? Question after question ran through his head, he received his answer without even thinking.

'No' He reverted to English, 'But I hate being like this, a horrid creature that has to kill. After all the things I have done. Where would I go?'

Amara just smiled at Godric and never replied.

'Then come,' she lowered one of her small, petite, pale hands for Godric to take. When he hesitated, Amara smile bigger revealing her pearly white teeth.

She suddenly stopped and frowned. Noises were getting louder, louder than she would have liked. Godric must have heard them too because he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

As the two walked into 'Hotel Carmilla', Godric gave one last longing stare at the beaming Sun.

Hotel Carmilla was the only hotel in Dallas that catered for vampires and humans alike.

Godric felt the sudden presence of his childe before he was visible.

'Godric' Eric fell to the floor and landed on his knees. He completely ignored the woman who still held his makers hand firmly.

'Min son,' (My son) Godric lifted his hand from the warm one and placed it in Eric's short blonde hair.

Eric looked up at his master with blood tears streaming down his face. Not only from sadness but from the effect the sun has on his body, he should have been resting but he just had to see his father. Even though Eric looked older he was younger than Godric by over 1,000 years. Turned in the 900 A.D, he was a Viking, a fearless warrior that ploughed through into anything that stood in his way. Godric saved him from death, taught him the ways of being a vampire. Godric was his Vater, Bruder und Sohn (father, brother and son).

Eric suddenly shot to his feet and sniffed the air. His eyes snapped the woman who stood peacefully next to his maker. He let out a growl and took a step towards her but a hand touched Eric's shirt clad chest. The warm hand was removed and Eric forced his eyes down to meet beautiful green eyes.

Amara smiled sweetly at the nearly seven foot tall vampire. She didn't find him the least bit intimidating. She took a small amount of energy from the sun and manipulated it into energy and gave it to Eric, this seemed to calm him a little.

Godric on the other hand was slightly jealous of the scene in front of him, but he never let it show. After all these years he had learned how to keep his feeling a secret from Eric, even with the blood bond.

A blood bond can be formed when a vampire gives a mortal their blood. This allows them to feel every single little emotion. Even as a vampire a maker can feel their childes presence.

Eric looked at the tiny creature in front of him strangely. She made him feel... different. Eric did not like different. He felt a burst of calmness wash through him.

'What did you do to me?' At this Godric took a step forward when he noticed that slight growl in his progeny's voice, but Eric had already moved at a supersonic speed and was now gripping the angel by her neck, not as tight as he would have liked to, but tight enough to cause Amara slight discomfort. He _really _wanted to squeeze just a little harder, he wanted to see fear in her eyes. Instead all he saw was pure anger._  
_

'Release me, Mr. Northman.' Amara's soft voice turned cold.. Eric seemed to become even angrier.

Eric barely suppressed a flinch.


End file.
